


言葉数の多い人

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 孩子再度开启冒险。母亲依然守候着他。
Relationships: Takaishi Natsuko | Nancy Takaishi & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 2





	言葉数の多い人

**Author's Note:**

> 岳中心，高石母子亲情向。
> 
> 本篇时间设定是DA02第二集，前代小聚会结束回家后。
> 
> 相关私设：DA中期孩子们全部回到东京后不久，岳就告诉了妈妈关于数码世界大冒险和巴达兽的事。不过妈妈那会儿感到难以置信，决定先观望下情况，虽然犹豫着最终还是没有联系哥哥那边，不过暗中开始调查数码世界的事——但调查还没出结果，吸血魔兽就搞事了，后来母子在去御台场的中途分散。

右侧鞋子的鞋跟似乎磨损得严重了，原本舒适柔软的内里也起了皱，走路时隐隐从脚底渗上不适的感觉，不至于有哪里疼痛，但令人无法安心。

高石奈津子劝说自己忍耐。天色已暗，从路灯旁走过时，灯光一次次落在她金色泛棕的头发上，鞋跟与地面撞击发出细微的声响。

原本想要早点到家的。感受着手上拎的超市提袋的重量，奈津子心里不由得埋怨起自己。今天明明是那孩子转学的第一天，早晨自己却没能陪着他一起；想着那就晚上快点回来，多煮点那孩子爱吃的东西，结果还是，忙忙碌碌直到这个时候。

是不是因为那孩子——因为岳长大了，长高了，越来越可靠，所以自己无意中变得松懈了？她询问自己，几乎要叹起气来。

意料之外地，在公寓楼下，她惊讶地看见本该早就放学到家的儿子，正等待电梯到达。

“岳？”

她的孩子听见呼唤转过头，见到她时的表情明显也是诧异的，还带着点她能够辨认出的心虚。

今天怎么这么迟？她原本想这样问，但那孩子很快向她的方向走来，非常自然地帮忙接过手上的重物，仰起脸朝她乖巧地微笑，问道，“妈妈今天很忙吧，现在才回来？”

想说的话被抢先了。她只能先应了声，和儿子一起进入自动开了门的电梯。

到家，奈津子脱下令人难受的鞋子，洗了个手开始做饭。

晚餐前的准备和晚餐后的收拾期间，岳都在她身边打转儿，嘴里讲着新学校的事，像是认识了同栋公寓里不同年级的同学，和八神家的小女儿在一个班级，哥哥提到过的老师负责了他们班的课程，如此种种，非常详细地说给她听。就像以前一样，这孩子说着一些不叫人担心的事情时总是坦诚的。

奈津子仔细听着，讲述里的时间从上午到了下午，直到放学的那会儿——她洗完了最后一个碗，她的孩子擦干了它，放进碗柜。

“妈妈。”

这时，中断了叙述，岳呼唤她，以一种经过克制的冷静的声音。而她认得出其中的担忧，同样认得出其中的坚持与认真。

“我又进入数码世界了。”她的孩子说。

啊啊。

奈津子面不改色，心底却充满爱怜地暗想着。果然。

深深地呼吸，她开口问自己的儿子，“你见到你的小朋友了吗？”

不曾想这会是妈妈的第一个问题，岳看起来略感讶异，不过他立刻说道，“嗯，我见到巴达兽了。”他这样回答时，奈津子可以看出，无论如何，他为这场重逢深感喜悦，发自内心。

她认为这很重要。非常重要。实际上，过去那位橘色的小朋友在这个家的时间总归不多，但她已经了解，祂陪伴她的儿子经历了漫长而艰难的旅程。于是当她能够注视着祂时，她仿佛在注视着另一个孩子——这孩子看上去甚至比她的孩子还要幼小，还一直是软乎乎的，而且非常温暖。这是两个小家伙。那时她颇为愉快地想。他们总是一起睡成团儿，小猪仔似的打着小小的可爱的呼噜，柔软的小脸相贴，让她满心柔情悄然溢出。

她知道他们分别过一次又一次，也知道他的孩子每一次分别时都强烈地希望再次相见。

平静地，她继续问道，“你以后都会这么晚回来吗？”

岳摇摇头。“不是的。今天是个意外……我们大家约好了，之后去数码世界时会算好时间，早点回来。”他犹豫了，他试图选择更令人安心的字句，却沮丧地意识到这太过困难。

做母亲的根本不需要有多敏锐，就足够察觉字里行间遮遮掩掩的真正的危机。

也就是说，今天不过是个开始。

也就是说，可能存在突发状况。

她终于还是轻轻地叹了一口气，面前的男孩在气息的尾音里僵直了肩膀，被她发现了。于是她伸出手轻抚他的脸颊，希望他能放松一点。

“岳，谢谢你今天就把这件事告诉了我。”奈津子柔声说道。

伸手时她不禁再一次感慨，小孩子长得真快，树苗儿似的往上窜。她自己算不得身材高挑的类型，再过几年，这孩子的身高就会超过她。

有时候她会怀念他小小的样子，喜欢撒娇的样子，想着脆弱一点也没有关系，能留在自己身边久一点就好了，又马上否定这种想法。

此刻，为了让这孩子不露出忍耐的神情，为了让他不会因顾虑而忧心，为了让他可以继续做想做的事，她把所有不安的躁动和惶恐的尖叫都深深埋进心的深渊里，以眼神和微笑来安抚他。

她同时想到了自己的另一个儿子。虽然还不清楚具体发生了什么，但她相信她的大儿子一定比她更早就知晓了情况，多半之后会继续参与其中吧。回忆起裕明在关心儿子这方面总是很迟钝，或许……自己需要联系下他们。

即使如此，那也是更往后该做的事，现在她得专注于眼前。

浸染了不同蓝色的、二人的眼睛相对。

“跟我说说具体发生了什么，好吗？”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 20200428


End file.
